


The Hollywood Hunter

by AxelGrey1



Category: Actor RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxelGrey1/pseuds/AxelGrey1
Summary: Adam is a man with cooking expertise and refined hunting skill. With that, he's hunting down and cooking some of Hollywood's hottest to cook and eat.CH1-KJ ApaCH2-Tom Holland





	1. KJ Apa

  
Adam had an idea one day. An idea that led him to remodeling an unused room in his house to turn it into a trophy room. As you could guess Adam was a hunter and what he decided to hunt was hot male celebs who he’d cook and eat. Lining the walls were trophy mounts with names emblazoned on gold nameplates. The first on the list was KJ Apa. The heartthrob playing Archie Andrews in Riverdale. After seeing the hunk bare just about everything several times in the show Adam knew it was time that guy’s body was used for something better. It would be soon enough that he would be finally contributing more than just cum into the hands of masturbators everywhere. After stalking him around town for a while, watching his social media, and all of that Adam finally had his plan. A few perfect times to catch him became apparent. Within the week KJ would be roasting up like a thanksgiving turkey in Adam’s oven while his head and feet would be mounted in the trophy room. 

KJ had to wait to go on jogs late at night around the park near his LA home to ensure he wouldn’t be crowded by teen girls or guys waiting to beg to lick the very sweat from his tight abs. So as the darkness had officially settled on Los Angeles he slipped on a pair of shorts and tennis shoes without a shirt and decided to go, not telling anyone where he’d went. With a pair of headphones stuffed in his ears KJ wouldn’t notice the man parking and hiding in the shadows. He wouldn’t notice Adam until it was too late. He wouldn’t notice him until after the chloroform took effect and he blacked out.  
Adam hiked KJ onto his shoulder and walked him to the back of his car. tying him hand and foot and driving off to his Big Bear cabin. Adam ensured that KJ was kept knocked out as he parked deep in the woods away from the main roads and unloaded his prize, carrying the hogtied boy with the connecting rope over his shoulder like he was a giant purse. He tossed the boy onto the prep table in the kitchen before stripping him bare, keeping the socks and shoes in a sealed bag that he slid into the drawer with KJ’s name on it. As he returned Adam noticed KJ was stirring, tugging at his bonds.  
“What the hell dude!” Kj Growled as he saw Adam finally who was brandishing the butchering knife.  
“Oh my delicious little Kiwi…” Adam mused, voice croaking as the end. “ As you put it ‘The hell’ is that you’re going to become a few different meals after I roast you up nice and good over my fire. Also, please scream, the struggle makes the meat taste so much better.” He laughed, walking around to the back of him. He smacked KJ’s muscular ass. “It’s really a gift that you pretty Hollywood boys make yourselves so meaty for me. Muscular enough that your meat marbleizing is just exquisite.” With that Adam grabbed an apple and shoved an apple deep into his mouth, keeping him screaming but not enough to really have audible words.  
He decidedly got to work, cutting up some chunky slices of carrots, apples, and potatoes. He’d bound KJ into doggy position so his ass would be easier to stuff. With that in mind he ruthlessly started shoving veggies into his tight hole. KJ screamed at the rough intrusions but Adam simply whistled a little tune throughout. Following that he started lathering barbecue sauce on him.  
“Looks like you’re just about ready for the spit.” Adam smiled at his creation. He finally had KJ Apa ready to cook. Just one more thing. He got his knife heated up to red hot before cutting off both of KJ’s feet. He screamed but not as much as he did when the feeling of a metal pole making its way up his ass and pushing up through him. Adam shoved harder and harder through KJ’s screams until it choked him out and the end of the piked pole pierced through the apple. He tied the boy’s hands and legs to the pole. He’d gone silent but hadn’t died as Adam picked him up by each end of the pole and brought him out to the rotisserie fire in his back yard. He set it on auto spin and sat down, drinking a beer as he watched the Riverdale Star slowly roast.  
An hour or two later KJ finally stopped squirming on the pole and cooked through. With that Adam cut his head off and took it inside to mount on his wall mount.  
By then the meat had cooled enough so he could start carving. An ass cheek, a pec steak, the boy’s cock and balls…everything was perfectly juicy.  
His sights were now set on his next target. Another international boy turned American star. Tom Holland


	2. Tom Holland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom Holland becomes the next Celeb to be hunted and cooked.

With Alex’s next target being Tom Holland he couldn’t be happier. Adding that pretty head and those feet with a little spider tattoo on the sole was definitely on his mind for the entire month. Plenty of people had wondered where KJ had disappeared off to but he wasn’t even close to being a suspect. He did his research and found out Holland would be in town for Marvel stuff with there being a whole slew of their films coming out pretty soon. He’d be exhausted and willing to believe anyone was a PA at this point. He knew the hotel and what room so all it took was a fake ID badge, headset, and baseball cap. He’d got past security and walked up to the door of Tom Holland’s room, knocking on it. A few seconds later Tom opened it, pushing some hair from his face. “Already? No breaks on this press tour, huh?” He asked, raspy British accent in full force. Damn, he was adorable. “Yeah, sorry.” Alex chuckled. “We want to get you there early enough in a less…conspicuous van.” He gestured his hand out towards the hall. Tom took Alex’s lead and went out the back exit, undercover, and into the windowless van. Alex hopped into the driver’s seat and started the engine. “Thanks for this, man. The fans are great but lately, they’ve been a bit rabid.” He chuckled. Alex just hummed in agreement, reaching into the center console and pulled out the tranquilizer gun. He shot the boy quickly before he could really react. Within moments Tom Holland was completely unconscious, slumped into the bench seat. Alex hopped to the back, hogtying him. The drive home went off without a hitch. Alex parked the van outside his house, stuffing the flexible young celeb into his gym bag rather successfully. Once inside the Chef dumped Tom onto his counter and started preheating the oven and set a timer to ensure the stuffing warming inside wouldn’t burn. He then got to work, getting the hole stretcher for stuffing to be easier, a nice big eggplant to cork it when he was done, and a shining granny smith that he shoved inside of Tom’s slack mouth. He pushed it deep in until it lodged the actor’s mouth open but unable to form words when he’d regain consciousness. Continuing his preparations he decided to grab his hot knife to completely cut through the boy’s ankle but cauterized the wound so he wouldn’t bleed out. That earned a twitch but the feet, one with a delicious little tattoo on the sole, went a bit limper as they were placed aside. The feet were replaced by little turkey cuff booties to really drive home what was going to happen. As he waited for Tom to wake up he cut up some onions, garlic, and potatoes sliding them into the deep roasting pan. Then he shoved the speculum-esque tool into the boy’s tight pink asshole and started stretching it until he could see inside, the opening being enough to shove his fist into. Too bad this wasn’t a mission to fuck these celebs because Tom seemed to have had a tight hole before it was broken open. This attention, the removal of his feet and the extreme stretching of his hole, seemed to be tugging at Tom’s mind to wake up so Alex made quick work of stuffing the tight hole. It seemed like his ass was hungry for the stuffing, almost swallowing Alex’s hand as he stuffed him. What a little wannabe whore…a shame he’d never realize his possible other callings. Small whimpers were being pulled out just as Alex slid the eggplant mostly into the boy’s asshole. When he removed the apparatus his hole quickly tightened like a rubber band around the eggplant. A gorgeous image. Tom startled awake as Alex picked up and set Tom’s body in the roasting pan. His eyes shot open as a large bottle of Pinot Noir was poured all over his pale body. Tom didn’t know what exactly was happening but he looked around frantically. He was nude, in pain, and…he could see his feet on the counter across from him. The telltale tattoo clearly giving it away. He started to panic around the apple unsure if this was a nightmare or not. “Good Morning Tom. Nice to see you’re awake just in time.” Alex cheerfully said, sprinkling garlic salt all over the boy which blended into the now purplish hue of his skin thanks to the coating of wine. Tom tried to speak around the gag which made Alex smirk. “Don’t worry. I’m sure you heard about that KJ Apa boy going missing? That was me. He kind of reacted similarly before he was cooked actually.” He hummed. Tom struggled as he heard about his fate, tugging at the binds. A little bell chimed as the oven was finally at prime heat levels for cooking. “Sounds like that’s the bell tolling for you.” Alex hummed, grabbing the tray of boymeat roast before sliding it in, shutting the door to keep as much heat in as possible. Tom screamed bloody murder as he struggled in the hot oven. He could barely move with how he was tied but that wasn’t stopping him. Alex wasn’t about to tell him to stop either. Watching the sexy young Spider-Man star struggle as the scent of his cooking boymeat mixed with the wine was an aphrodisiac in itself. He grabbed one of the disembodied feet and licked at the spider tattoo while jerking his cock and watching Tom struggle. Soon enough it was time for Basting and Alex could see the begging in Tom’s eyes as he started cooking. He slowly basted the boy’s body with the wine and his own juices that mixed with it in the pan before taking a meat cleaver and slicing the boy’s head off. It was still rather untouched, rather just a slight bit of color like a tan. He then slid the meat back into the oven, taking the head and feet to his museum room. It was a nice way to spend the wait time for the boy’s meat to cook, mounting the head and feet next to KJ Apa’s on the wall. Tom’s lean meat was rather enjoyed, that peach-like ass was particularly juicy as were the thighs…the kind of juicy that left wine and Tom sauce dripping down Alex’s chin as he sunk his teeth in. Next on the hunt list…Tyler Posey. It would be easy as fuck to get that kid into his clutches…almost like it would be no fun at all…


End file.
